yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Tellings-Golden Miller
Tellings-Golden MillerCompanies House extract company no 2849795 Tellings Golden Miller Limited is a charter coach operator in England. It is a subsidiary of Arriva. History Golden Miller Reputedly, Fred Varney founded the Golden Miller company with the winnings from a bet made on the horse Golden Miller, which won the Cheltenham Gold Cup and the Grand National in 1934.£20m payday for driver turned boss Mail on Sunday '' 13 July 2003 In 1955 Golden Miller was sold to FG Wilder & Sons Limited of Feltham with two coaches and a booking office in Twickenham. In 1967 Wilder bought out ''Tourist Bus Service which had one vehicle and a stage carriage licence for route 601 between Feltham station and East Bedfont, which it had operated since 1955. In 1968 routes 602 (Feltham to Shepperton) and 603 (Feltham to Hanworth via Elmwood Avenue) were added. In 1970 the route from Walton-on-Thames to Walton-on-Thames station was taken over from Walton-on-Thames Motor Co Limited and extended to Oatlands village as route 604. Route 605 was planned for the Claygate area but did not come into effect, and route 606 began in 1971 from Staines to Stanwell Moor and Stanwell village.Fleetbook - Buses of London by RL Telfer & AM Witton Tellings-Golden Miller in OFJ Connections livery in April 2008]] bodied Volvo B12BT in Classic Coaches livery in August 2008]] bodied Volvo B7R in Link Line livery in August 2008]] 2 bodied DAF in Wiltax livery in April 2008]] In June 1985 Wilder sold Golden Miller to Tellings Coaches of Byfleet, a family-run concern which had been founded by Stephen Telling in 1972. Routes 601 and 603 were transferred to Fountain Coaches of Feltham from October 1985; these routes being combined as route 600 (East Bedfont to Hanworth via Feltham) in June 1986. The Golden Miller business continued to operate routes 602 and 606London Bus Handbook Volume 2 (1987) until about 1988. In 1989 the company was taken over by Midland Fox. A small number of London Transport contracted routes were won by the company over the following two years. However, by 1993 Midland Fox had itself been acquired by British Bus and was no longer willing to operate TGM. Stephen Telling re-acquired the company with financial support from Julian Peddle, and also took over Classic Coaches. In 2003 the company was floated on the Alternative Investment Market. TGM operates coaches and maintains subsidiaries in Cambridgeshire, Essex, Suffolk, Surrey and the North East of England, and operates services under the Classic Coaches, Excel Passenger Logistics, Flight Delay Services, Link Line Coaches, Network Colchester and OFJ Connections brands. The company previously ran bus services in South West London and north west Surrey, inheriting some through acquisition of Capital Logistics. These services were sold to National Express in June 2005 and incorporated into its Travel London business. As part of the deal Tellings Golden Miller became a National Express contractor, running several coach routes out of its Cambridge and Portsmouth garages. Interim Report for the Six Months Ended 30 June 2006 Tellings Golden Miller Group In June 2007 Tellings-Golden Miller re-entered the Surrey bus business with the purchase of Wiltax, New Haw with 20 buses from Rotala.Tellings acquires 20-vehicle Wiltax Buses busandcoach.com 5 June 2007Acquisition Tellings Golden Miller Group In December 2007, it was announced that Arriva were going to buy Tellings-Golden Miller for £10.3 million,Arriva plc offer for TGM Group plc Arriva 20 December 2007 In April 2008, TGM acquired Excel Passenger Logistics based at Stansted Airport and its associated companies Excel Gatwick and Flight Delay Services based at Manchester Airport.TGM expands with airport acquisitions busandcoach.com 10 April 2008 In April 2008, the Wiltax operations were scaled back with most routes passing to other operators. Some routes continued to be run by Wiltax, but from Tellings-Golden Miller's Heathrow depot. In September 2008, Wiltax' New Haw depot closed, with all operations transferred to TGM's Heathrow depot. In February 2010 the Haverhill operations of Burton's Coaches, together with the name, were sold to Yellow Star Travel Services. The National Express services had been earlier transferred to the Stansted depot of Excel Passenger Logistics. Burton's ceased operating in May 2011. In August 2010, TGM Group took over the Arriva Shires & Essex services from Harlow garage, with a Network Harlow identity for the local routes (similar to Network Colchester). In May 2014 Tellings-Golden Miller will become a Transport for London contracted operator when it commences operating route E10.Friday 11 October London Omnibus Traction Society 11 October 2013 Subsidiaries *Classic Coaches *Excel Passenger Logistics **Excel Gatwick **Flight Delay Services *Link Line Coaches *Network Colchester *Network Harlow *OFJ Connections *Tellings-Golden Miller Coaches References External links *Company website *Excel Passenger Logistics website *Network Colchester website *Network Harlow website Category:Arriva Group bus operators in England Category:Coach operators in England Category:Deutsche Bahn Category:Former London bus operators Category:Transport in Cambridgeshire Category:Transport in Essex Category:Transport in Suffolk Category:Transport in Surrey Category:Transport in Tyne and Wear